


Mythical.

by Exit55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Death, Hurt, Love, M/M, Memories, Near Death Experiences, Stolen, The Alpha Pack, life - Freeform, no choice, risk, season 3?, the bite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exit55/pseuds/Exit55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alpha pack has decided to go after the weakest member in the 'Hale' pack. Stiles Stilinski, The Sheriffs kid.The kid full of sarcasm and 'no self defense'. The pack had a plan for the day the pack would attack, but it all goes wrong and soon they have to make a life or death decision for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fanfic like 2 years ago and didn't come back until now to clean it up and get it going again now that Season 5 started. So enjoy and if you have any questions or suggestions just drop a comment and I'll be around

*bzzz bzzz*

"Ugh what now?What time is it?...4AM??dont they know i actually sleep?" Stiles mumbled as he reached for his phone.

Derek:we need to talk.Once the sun comes up, I'll be at your house to pick you up.

Stiles:what?no you're crazy!why so early. And don't you know there's a pack of alphas out there that have their eye on me because im the only HUMAN?

Stiles texted back. He decided he didn't feel like talking to Derek face to face at 5am when the sun came up. So he decicde to go back to sleep, but the thought had barely crossed his mind when hi phone buzzed again. He groned.

Derek:Thats what we need to talk about.

Stiles:no it's to early and what do u have to tell me? shouldn't you discuss this stuff with your pack?

Derek:you ARE pack

Stiles: stop telling me that im NOT pack and im tired of you guys telling me that!

Stiles was wide awake now and Derek wasn't helping the anger that was rising at a very fast speed. Then his phone started buzzing rapededly. *bzzz bzz   bzzz bzz  bzzz bzz*. Derek was calling. Stiles declined the call without hesitation.

Derek:answer your phone.now

Stiles: nope. goodnigh Derek.

Derek:fine. just a heads up, your gonna  wake up with water up your nose and choking

"ugh Derek and his stupid threats"Stiles muttered. At some point along the road he stopped believing his childish threats and mad dogging face expressions. He turned his phone off and threw it to the floor so he didn't have to read any of Dereks bullshit anymore and went back to bed[ ** _  
_**](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&rlz=1C1LENN_enUS472US472&q=mad+dogging&spell=1&sa=X&ei=2BNOUZiENeLcyQGm3IHIBw&ved=0CDIQvwUoAA)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Dammit Stiles, i swear if you don't answer your phone in five minutes, I will climb up your window and... Ju-just answer your phone!" Dere left what seemed like the 20th voicemail he left Stiles. He was now parked outside his house. The sheriff had left about an hour ago and it was now 7am.

_10 minutes later_

Derek smirked. "you asked for it Stiles. And i warned you." Within 10 seconds Derek was in Stiles' room going through his door, down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed the biggest cup from the cupboard he could find and filled it to the brim. "goodmorning Stiles" Derek muttered with the sweetest mocking voice he could as he entered Stiles room."what?" Stiles groaned under his pillow. You could still see the moon outside but the sun was getting brighter by the minute.And before Stiles knew what was happening Derek had fullfilled his threat and Stiles' pillow was soaked along with his shirt... and he was chocking like a mad man and could feel water going up his nose and to what felt like his lugs.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL!!"Stiles yelled still trying to catch his breath. Derek just sat at the end of the bed with a smirk plastered clear on his face, tring to hide his laugh. "hey i warned you and caled you about 20 times this morning, but you asked for it" Derek said as if a having casual talk with someone on the street, which would never happen ofcourse because Derek was very unsocial.Stiles stood up and walked over to the bathroom for a towel, then walked back and glared at Derek. Derek just smiled. He picked up his phone from the floor where he threw it last night and saw he had 19 voicemails...all. from. Derek. He clenched his jaw. "what could be possibly SO important that you had to text me at four in the morning and come in my room at seven am on a SATURDAY and almost kill me?" Stiles said through clenched teeth.

"Well the alpha pack is ready to fight, i don't know exactly when but soon, they've left their symbol in my hide out. Thats why i wanted to talk to you as soon as possible" Derek admitted 

"ok..so?" Stiles shrugged

"thats where i was gonna keep you during the fight" Derek said in a hushed tone. He didn't mean for it to be heard by Stiles, that lonely thought was suppose to stay in his head.His eyes widened when he realized Stiles had heard and was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"what?!" Stiles said a little to loud for Dereks likings."You can't just keep me locked up like i was a new werewolf on a full moon! I want to help you guys fight. I'm tired of being 'Robin'" Stiles said in a frusturaded tone.

"Look. What are you going do out there huh? You think you can just punch them and they'll back off like puppies? They're all ALPHAS not just one alpha and two or three beta's like us but they are all like ME! I can't risk you going out there, you're going to be their first target and before you can yell 'help' your head is going to be ten feet away from your body." Derek was almost fuming now you could almost see smoke coming out of his ears and the rims of his iris were slowly turning red. Stiles started to get a little scared and backed away a foot or two.

"ok ok but look Deaton told me some stuff i could do-" Stiles was about to explain all the things Deaton had told him he could do with mountain ash and wolfs bane, Deaton had even supplied Stiles with a sack full of both mountain ash and a couple grams of wolfs bane. But Derek cut him off before he could explain his plan.

"Can't you understand?! I DONT WANT YOU OUT THERE!" Derek had more to say but then he was cut off by Stiles

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF DEREK! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Stiles yelled.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ALL THAT BULLSHIT HUH? MAKE A CUTE LITTLE CIRCLE OF MOUNTAIN ASH AROUND US AND SAVE THE DAY?WE NEED TO FIGHT THEM, WE CAN'T KEEP HIDING! and you can't help.. can you?" and with that Derek jumped out Stiles' window and went to find scott. Meanwhile Stiles took care of his bedsheets and did what he always did in the mornings.Shower.teeth.breakfeast,ect.He called Scott to see if maybe they should hangout or something but he wouldn't answer his phone.not a surprise.He was probably with Allison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The phone rang twice and Scott answered the phone. "what now Derek?" Scott answered lazily.

"what do you mean 'what now?' i never even call you!" Derek was still upset over his argument with Stiles so he wasnt in the mood.

"whoa whats wrong with you man?" Scott asked suddenly worried.

"remember how i told you we needed to get Stiles locked up for when the fight comes?" Derek asked, the question lingering for a second or two.

"yeah yeah i remember" Scott replied.

"well i told him and he didn't take it too well, and i wasnt expecting him to but how are we going to do this now?"Derek asked into the phone.

"well we could do it behind his back, i mean it is for his own safety anyway and i dont want my bestfriend dead. I'd rather have him mad at me for a month than dead" Scott replied. 

Derek found himself oddly agreeing to this too. Stiles was a very annoying kid, always blabbering on and on about useless things at the wrong times but he'd rather not have to explain to the sheriff that his only son and family left was...dead. A shiver went down Derek’s spine as he got an image of a bloody Stiles on the floor dead.

"hello? he-hello? Derek, are you still there?" Scott almost yelled through the phone.

"what? oh yeah I’m here. Did you say something?" Derek asked confused.

"yeah, I said I had an idea" Scott repeated.

"well what is it?" Derek asked.

"Let's handcuff him somewhere away from the fight! I mean it’s not like he can get out of them." Scott said with a smile on his face, happy with his idea.

"yeah, sure ok let's do that, I'll just keep a look out for the pack and any signs of them and I'll tell you when i think they are near. Bye" Derek said into the phone and before Scott had a chance to say 'bye' back The phone call ended.

 

<<<><><><><><><><><><><><><<><<< 

 

MONDAY

 

 

"What?" Derek said into the phone

 

"Derek...their symbol.. its in my room" Scott said into the phone. It’s the most scared Darek had ever heard him.

 

"ok stay where you are... wait where are you?" Derek said into his phone

 

"living room" Scott said into the phone

 

"ok I’m on my way, don’t touch anything in your room" Derek said running to his car from his new hiding spot.

 

He arrived and the door was opening before he could even knock. He ran up the stairs

 

"what are you doing?" Scott asked confused.

 

"I’m trying to get their scent, that’s why I didn’t want you in here. Now help me get their scent." Derek shot back

 

Finally they were able to pick up their scent but it was a hard search. They knew how to stay hidden. Derek went to town and went through the forest but the scent was nowhere to be found. He was just going to have to wait for the right time and place.

 

_TUESDAY_

 

Turns out they had gotten the wrong scent so Derek went to wander around town and the forest...again to search for scents that were uncommon or were out of place, but he picked up nothing. He was heading back to his hideout when his phone started buzzing. He quickly checked who it was and Stiles’ name showed on the screen.

 

"hello" he said into the phone.

 

"hey, its Isaac" Isaac said through the phone

 

"why do you have Stiles' phone?" Derek asked Isaac

 

"Well for one I kinda live with him now, two he left his phone at the house and three there’s an emergency". Isaac had moved in with Stiles after the alphas had found Derek's old hiding spot because Derek said it was safer if Isaac just stayed with a 'pack member’ and Stiles was the only one who had a spare room in his house.

 

"What is it?" Derek asked, feeling a bit anxious. The alpha’s had been getting closer in the last couple of days.

 

"There’s a note here in the house and I know it’s not from Stiles because it doesn’t smell like him and that’s definitely not his writing and I don't know what to do."

 

"What do you mean ‘you don't know what to do' Isaac? What does the note say?"

 

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" and with that the call ended. Now Derek was confused and the only option he had was to go and see what stunt Stiles had pulled this time.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*--*-*-*-*-**

 

When Derek got to Stiles' house he could smell them now, they had been there...but did they go inside or did they just creep on Stiles? Derek's heart raced with fear as he ran to Stiles' window and climbed it in milliseconds and it was like a nightmare come true. The scent was the strongest in there but he kept his hopes up anyway and ran down the stairs.

 

"You could've waited a second longer I was about to open the door, but I guess you like the window better..."Isaac snorted. "Where's the note?" Derek snarled searching all over the kitchen for it.

 

"Right here" Isaac said holding it in two fingers. Derek snatched it from his fingers

 

_'Won’t be back till later, went out to go take a walk'_

_-Genim_

 

 

"What? Genim??" Derek said in confusion. "Yeah I know that’s what I said that’s how I knew Stiles couldn’t have left that note." Isaac said.

“Call Scott, maybe he knows something” he replied.

                                                                                 

The phone rang three times and Scott answered "hello?"

 

"Genim" was the first thing Derek said into the phone and before he knew it Scott was in fits of laughter on the other end of the phone.

 

"Haha wow, he told you? I thought he said I was the only one that was allowed to know!" Scott was still trying to control his laughter

 

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked just as confused as Derek was

 

"Genim is Stiles' real name..."Scott said. Now he wasn't laughing

 

"What’s going on" Scott spoke again

Finally it all came together like a puzzle piece and Derek regretfully murmured into the phone.

"Stiles was taken...by the Alpha pack".


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was at home when it all happened. He was on his laptop just looking for weird new interesting creatures from the bestiary they got from Gerard last year, which by the way they have not found or have a clue to where he has gone. It was getting dark and suddenly Stiles felt like all the creatures in the bestiary were coming to life in the deep shadows that were forming in his room. The therapist from school had mentioned this to him, he remembered, it was called hyper-vigilance. He kept that in mind and told himself it was just his brain that was playing tricks on him but he could swear he had just seen a pair of dimmed red colored eyes. He went to turn the light of his room on when someone from behind put a damp cloth over his nose and mouth. He recognized it immediately. Chloroform. He tried to yell for Isaac but it just came out all muffled.

 

"aww look at you trying to yell for your pack. Too bad they’re never going to find you." the person behind him said in his ear. It was a guy he recognized. Stiles struggled against the hold with as much force as he could, but it was like trying to get out from under a brick wall. He realized then that the whole alpha pack was in his room. Slowly retreating from the shadows of his room. Seven pairs of red eyes staring back at him. So it wasn’t just his imagination, he thought. Then he realized his eyelids were slowly drifting down from the effects of the chloroform. He was trying to stay awake as long as possible, but what for? They were all just standing there, waiting for him to knock out to take him wherever it was they were taking him.

 

"Oh, how rude of me. The names’ Ethan" he laughed. And that was the last thing he heard before he went limp in Ethan’s arm.

 

"Ok he's out, let's get back to the factory" Ethan instructed his pack. "Aiden take the kid". Aiden carried Stiles out of the house putting one arm on his back and scooping him up from behind the knees.

 

"I don't know why you didn't carry him, he doesn’t weigh a thing. It’s like holding a feather" Aiden told Ethan as they all got in the black van. They hardly all fit in there and now with one more body, and Rosalie just couldn't cope and took shotgun. "So what are we going to do with him when we get back?" asked Mackenzie. "Well that choice is up to him" replied Ethan with a smirk.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

"So what do we do now? How do we find him?" Asked Scott. He arrived a few minutes ago and Isaac had just got in contact with Erica, Boyd and Peter and they were on their way to Stiles' house.

 

"Well they left their stench all over the house...probably on purpose, they want us to go fight them. It's time" Derek said. Erica arrived first then Peter then Boyd.

 

"What’s up? What’s the emergency?" Boyd asked with concern

 

"The alpha pack took Stiles...they want to fight" Scott said with his head down. None of them were prepared to fight, especially on a school night and right in the middle of the week.

 

"Well it's getting late, let's get to it." Erica said in determination "Nobody just takes my batman and think they can get away with it." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She and Stiles basically became best friends in the time period between Jackson's change and now, and she wasn't happy about the news they had just given her.

 

"Ok let’s go up to Stiles' room and pick up their scent and grab some of Stiles' shirts so we get his scent too" Scott said, but it was really useless because they all knew his scent. He just smelled so good sometimes they would find themselves cuddling up to him. His natural scent was just so rich and calming.

 

The alpha pack had a bad scent, it was like burnt cinnamon and very sour. They drove around town with their heads sticking out of the windows like the dogs they were sniffing for that scent.

 

They didn't find it that night...

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

"Are we just going to wait until he decides to wake up?" Rosalie complained

 

"I looked it up and it said it would last maybe about an hour" replied Stephen

 

Stiles was already awake, he had been for a while but he didn't want them to know. He didn't want to know what they would try to do to him, because he had to admit he was terrified. It was a whole pack of alphas. Eight of them in the same room waiting for him to come back to consciousness so he could feel the pain they were going to put him through. He shivered and made a noise of discomfort at the thought and sadly it didn’t go unnoticed.

 

"Hey I think he's waking up!" Victoria said. In that second Stiles' heart raced at a million miles per hour which was worse than talking because they could all hear it and it just proved he was wide awake.

 

"Oh look, he's scared. Now you don't have to be scared we just need some information and we could let you go without a scratch" Emily said as she pried Stiles' eyes open. He was close to shaking now and the girl in front of him was only an inch or two away from his lips. She seemed ok with it, almost enjoying the sight in front of her and then she inhaled as much air as her lungs could take and smiled "hmm you do smell nice, now I see why they keep you around" she said after a moment.

 

"Alright Em stop being a creep, Now Genim... that’s the name right? It should be we got it from the police records" asked Dylan. Stiles nodded.

"Alright well Genim just tell us who your alpha is, where he hides and where is his pack." Stiles wanted to stand up and run, he knew he wouldn't get far and his legs were numb from sitting still for so long. He tried to move but he couldn't. He wasn’t tied to a chair though, it seemed like an old asylum operating bed... but it was made of complete metal and was very uncomfortable. The weirdest part was that the bed wasn't laying down, it was standing up as if reclining on something.

 

"W-what time is it?" Stiles asked barely audible but the wolves could hear clearly. Dylan rolled his eyes "Eleven thirty am. Now the sooner you speak up the sooner you go home to your warm comfortable bed." Dylan replied after checking his phone. The only thing that worried Stiles the most right now was what he was laying/standing against. It seemed like every part of his body was strapped on to the metal bed...

 

"Hey. Genim eyes on me. Stop wondering around, got ADHD or something?" Dylan tried getting Stiles attention back on him

 

"wha-? oh yeah.. how’d you know?!" Stiles replied almost forgetting he was in a room with alphas. Then Stephen took a step forward, he was getting annoyed. First they had to wait an hour for the stupid kid to come back to consciousness and now he can't answer three simple question. Well maybe not so simple but he was tired and it had been a long trip to Beacon Hills.

 

"Who's your alpha?" Stephen was only a foot away from Stiles now and Stiles wasn't answering the question so before Stiles could process the question Stephen's fist was already connecting with Stiles' jaw. Stiles didn't expect it and apparently neither did the rest of the pack. Mackenzie gasped in shock and it felt like Stiles’ jaw was out of place and very loose. He cried out in pain.

 

"oh shut It!" Stephen practically yelled. "now answer the simple question! who. is. your. ALPHA.?" Stephen yelled again. Stiles was wide awake now.

 

"I-im not telling you" Stiles was able to mumble although the last words didn't come out so well pronounced. And then a punch came to his nose and he could feel the blood dripping out of his left nostril now and soon after he was able to taste it.

 

"ok answer the second one" Aiden stepped up next. "Were does your little alpha hide, huh?" This time Stiles just shook his head, he couldn't make his mouth work. And then like an unexpected tsunami it hit him right in the stomach and now he didn't only taste the blood but now it pooled in his mouth and soon enough he was throwing up blood. He wasn't fully conscious anymore so every time he got asked a question it just seemed to echo in his head more and more and every time he didn't answer a question he got hit, punched and sometimes some broken bones. "p-please...stop" Stiles mumbled. Then, suddenly, he felt a darkness starting to pull at him and he knew that was it... Death was coming to get him.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Stiles~_

_Death. It’s a process. A slow, serene process. Unique and different for everyone. It's a journey from your known life of this world to the unknown that lies ahead. It got to one point in the beating, were my body was just a corpse against this metal bed I seemed to be tied up to. My 'body' was still there, getting beaten...but my mind seemed to be elsewhere. You start to contemplate life and revisit old memories. Memories of your good times with your family and friends. Memories of your mom...How she told you that she planted seeds in the back garden when she found out she was pregnant with you. How she told you that she wanted the tree to grow with you. 'Something strong and beautiful, like you' she said. I'd climbed to the top when it was tall enough. I climbed to see the world. But after my mother passed away, I climbed to see her, to talk to her. But now held here being asked the same questions I could actually see her, my mother standing there.. Calling me to her, to go with her. And I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. I was so tired of everything. All the endless fights this past year with the werewolves and the constant lies I had to tell my dad...My dad. I was holding on for him, I couldn’t leave him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ok Ethan stop! I think you've done enough for the night" Mackenzie had to almost yell over Ethan's blabber about how much he was enjoying his new punch bag.

 

"Come on Kenzie, have a little fun" replied Aiden who was standing behind her .It was four in the morning already, they had been beating Stiles for almost six hours now.

 

"Just give him a break...thirty minutes" Mackenzie almost pleaded.

 

"Oh don't tell me you have a soft spot for him Kenzie" Dylan mocked. She was mad now. She was trying to be the smart one here and keep him alive so he could actually have a chance at answering the questions! And no one seemed to realize the kid's heartbeat was slowing by the hour.

 

"Look, she’s right. We'll give him twenty minutes and then we can get back to the questions" Emily budged in. Everyone looked at each other now as if asking if everyone was ok with that.

 

"Fine. Ten minutes kid" Dylan said giving Stiles a last slap on the cheek. But Stiles didn't feel it. He couldn’t feel anything for that matter. He was just concerned about when he was finally going to be able to leave his broken bleeding corpse behind and join his mom and then wait for his dad to come join them...The pack left to roam to different parts of the factory. The guys ended up going to get some food for all of them. The three girls went out for a walk. Rosalie, Emily and Victoria. Mackenzie stayed behing. Said it was to make sure he didn't escape, but it was useless. Stiles was only minutes away from death now and he was immobile.

 

"Hey" Mackenzie whispered and nudged Stiles side. He just let out a slow low moan.

"Can you hear me?" .no answer.is he dead? She couldn't hear his heart clearly. She could hear it but it was already very faint.

“This kid isn’t going to last” She whispered to herself.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Derek and the pack went back to Derek's hideout after a long night of searching for that stupid scent they couldn't find. It was a very small cabin deep in the woods.

 

"I didn't know you had this place, I mean, unless it's not yours..."Isaac commented as they all entered the cabin.

 

"Of course it's mine. It was my parents’" Derek said. He was upset that they weren't able to find the scent and was not in the mood for anyone’s comments.

 

"We’re going to head out tomorrow morning again. Understood? And if you don't want to go I can go by myself."

And with that he stepped into his room and slammed the door shut. He didn't know what was going on in his head. He didn't know why he was so worried about Stiles. It wasn't like he hated the kid, but he would rather die than be stuck in a room with him for twenty four hours. Maybe it was his alpha instincts kicking in, because let's face it Stiles technically was pack. Maybe he felt so strongly about him because he was the pack shaman...no. It felt stronger than that, something much more intense than just a pack member.

Better get some rest before they start up again tomorrow he thought. With the pack left in the living room, it was up to them to provide heat and some type of comfort on the floor. Peter took the sofa of course. They were all worried about Stiles, especially Scott, but they couldn't get themselves worked up on it now because then they wouldn't get sleep and that's what they all needed now. It had been a long stressful night of searching under every rock in Beacon Hills. Suddenly Erica shot up, sitting up straight.

 

"What if they’re not in Beacon Hills?" The sudden outburst startling the pack laying around her. And all their eyes shifted to a yellow color in realization. And she didn't have to go tell Derek because he heard it. Loud and clear.

**__ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three!!! so sorry for the short chapter!  
> In case you're getting lost with all the names (sorry):  
> -Ethan -Rosalie  
> -Aiden -Emily  
> -Dylan -Mackenzie  
> -Stephen -Victoria  
> yup 8 of them


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the pack searched every possible road that lead out of town and eventually Isaac caught onto the alpha’s scent, it was faint and fading quickly. They got lucky it was still there.

 

"Take the next right!" Isaac shouted from out the window. By now everyone could smell it and Derek didn't need directions anymore .The scent sent them to some abandoned factory about half an hour North of Beacon Hills. The windows were broken and the metal poles that held up what was left of the factory were orange with rust. It was very quiet...maybe a little too quiet, or at least for a pack of alphas to be in the building.

The scent was strong now and it was mixed with blood. They all knew instantly whose it was. Derek didn't think twice and ran into the factory. He ran through rusty flight of stairs down to the basement. The sight in front of him as he reached the pit of the factory was something he hoped to never see ever again. Something he would never allow to happen again under his watch. Stiles was tied up against a metal type of bed and it looked like he could barely hold himself up and then there was the alpha pack.

One of them with a baseball bat about to hit Stiles in the gut. Derek let out a roar that almost shook the whole factory down and attacked Ethan. The rest of Derek's pack ran in and each took on the alpha pack. Isaac was the first to go in and attack. He tackled Aiden to the ground while he was still in shock of the sudden appearance of the pack and was able to get the upper hand. Scott took on Dylan, but that was a harder fight. Both Scott and Dylan were laying on the floor, wounded and still trying to fight. Isaac then went to attack Victoria who was trying to fight Derek too. Scott was able to get back up and kicked Dylan in the stomach once more and moved on to Mackenzie.

Derek's pack all had so much anger in them, they almost had as much strength as the alphas. While they were all fighting, Stiles was trying awaken from the darkness that had started to consume him. Finally he was able to open his eyes again, but he couldn't hear anything. He just saw everyone fighting, red and golden eyes that were filled with anger. He didn't even know why they were fighting or how it all started in the first place. He tried to say something, to yell, to move, but that seemed impossible at the moment. His throat was dry and it seemed like every bone in his body was broken, sprained, or out of place. Suddenly someone started untying his hands from the strong hold of the metal bed he was tied to. His heart started racing and Isaac noticed. He sent his a quick short nod before going back to fight.

 

Before he could react to anything, he was being taken away. Well more like carried away, but either way it hurt like hell. He realized then that it was Derek who was taking him away. He could see the black Camaro in the distance, but the only thing that crossed his mind was the pack. Both of them, the Alpha pack and Derek's pack. The alpha pack because they could come after them, and Derek's pack because they were leaving them. Derek seemed to read his mind because then he said "don’t worry, they're coming, they just need to finish up the last three".

 

They finally got in the car and Derek put him in the passenger seat. "Where does it hurt?" Derek asked while he was putting the seatbelt on Stiles. But it was hard to talk.

 

"Everywhere" he was able to rasp out. Derek could tell. Stiles smelled like blood. And it wasn't a very pleasant smell. Soon after that, Isaac came jogging out of the building. Followed by the rest of the pack. "Is he ok?" Erica asked. But she knew, the second they ran into the factory that Stiles was not ok.

"Just get in the car" Derek answered. "Wait. Where are we taking him? We can’t take him to his house and I don't think the hospital is a good idea..."Scott spoke up.

"Let's take him to the cabin" Isaac offered.

"We can’t just leave him in a bed, he can't heal himself!" Erica argued.

"Scott call your mom" Derek said in a firm voice. And with that they were heading back to Derek's cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs.McCall had just arrived to the cabin and had so many questions that none of them could or wanted to answer. They had taken Stiles to Derek's room, so he could lay on his bed. She went in the room to get a good look at him, Derek was in there as well. While Mrs.McCall tried to patch up Stiles' wounds, Derek just made sure Stiles' heart kept beating.

 

"Alright well, it looks like I’m going to have to go back to the hospital and sneak some stuff out. But I don't think he's going to make it Derek..." Mrs.McCall said as she stood up from kneeling on the bed.

"ok" was all Derek could reply. The situation reminded Derek of when he had to bury his sister and the eerie feeling he got when he stepped in to his childhood home in the clearing in the woods. Death, he saw it coming for Stiles. But he wasn’t going to let it.

 

The hospital was only a 20 minute drive, but every second counted right now.

"Stiles...Stiles can you hear me?" Derek whispered crawling up on the bed. He had his knees on either side of Stiles' torso. He took a hold of one of Stiles' broken hands. Stiles' whimpered as his broken bones smashed against each other.

"Sorry" Derek whispered apologetically.

 

"I’m going to take the pain away" Derek said as his hands roamed to the injured parts of Stiles' body taking away as much pain as he could. Then Stiles opened his eyes. His mouth opened just enough for to say something but he didn’t have the voice or energy to.

 

"I’m sorry we couldn't find you sooner" Derek said. Closer to Stiles' ear.

 

"I’m not going to get better" Stiles finally managed to get out of his busted lips. "I know".

 

"I’m ready to go. Someone’s waiting for me up there."

 

"Stiles. No you're out of your fucking mind if you think I’m going to let you go that easy."

 

"I'll be in a better place. I was going to die sooner than later running with you wolves"

 

"I-I can turn you Stiles." Derek said desperately. It seemed like the only clear solution and Derek wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.

 

"no no n-no don't. I don't want the bite" Stiles argued. But Derek wasn't backing down.

 

"I can help you and train you and I'll help you get an anchor. Besides, you can't just leave your dad, and Scott and everyone who cares about you... even me" Derek said barely above a whisper.

 

"M-my dad" Stiles whispered

 

"Yes your dad" Derek whispered back.

 

"Bring him here... I want to say goodbye" Stiles said.

 

Tears slipping out of his eyes.

 

"No no Stiles, I can help you. I can help you on full moons. On everything. I Promise" Derek was practically begging. Now only inches from Stiles' face.

 

"I Promise" he said again.

 

"Just let me, please" It seemed like Stiles had given up and was too tired to argue because then he just nodded. Derek slid his ripped shirt down his shoulder and first just lightly touched his shoulder with his fangs. He tried to make it the least bit painful but even then Stiles let out a sharp cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I completely changed where the story was originally suppose to go but I think it's for the better because I had no idea where I was going with the other plot. Anyway, enjoy.

Derek let Stiles rest what was left of the early morning as he went through his transition. Slowly but surely his injuries began healing themselves. Every hour that passed seemed to bring more color to Stiles’ pale lips and a stronger beat to his previously slowing heart.

Soon after Derek bit him Stiles passed out. Either from fatigue or all the severe trauma he had just physically and mentally gone through. Derek was scared at first and called Scott in to examine Stiles and make sure the bite hadn’t done more harm than good for the poor kid.

At first Scott had no words. He couldn’t believe Derek had dared to give Stiles the bite when he knew clearly he didn’t want it. They had discussed it many times and every time Stiles rejected the offer in a heartbeat. He admired the pack and the close bond they all shared but he didn’t wish to struggle through the full moons, fight for dominance and he surely couldn’t deal with the responsibility.

Scott couldn’t complain though, Derek had just save his best friends’ life. He wouldn’t have dared give Stiles the bite.

“H-how did you convince him?” Scott asked in shock.

“I..” Derek didn’t know. Of all the people he would imagine he would be the last Stiles would take the bite from, but he didn’t seem to put up much of a fight. If he could remember well Stiles wasn’t afraid when he came in close to give him the bite. He was almost at complete peace.

“I don’t know, maybe he trusted I knew what I was doing.” He finally replied.

“And did you?” Scott asked confused.

“Well.. not really. I just knew I wasn’t going to let him die when I had the chance to save him” He replied staring at Stiles’ recuperating body.

Scott just nodded and frowned debating whether he should bring up the strange aura that seemed to have taken place in the room since they left there last and Stiles got bitten. He decided against it and returned to the living room to announce the news. Mrs.McCall returned shortly after with some morphine and bandages as she rushed in the room to patch up the boy she last say laying on the bed.

She gasped as she entered the room and saw Stiles sitting up on the bed with his back to the head board and seemingly less wounds than when she left less that twenty minutes ago. She soon pieced two and two together when she saw Derek sitting next to him as they talked in hushed tones.

“Did you..?” She asked interrupting them.

Derek looked up and nodded. Melissa just sighed and sat on the other side of the bed and held stiles hand in hers. “How are you feeling honey?” she asked. Of course she was a bit upset but relieved that he was still breathing and not declared dead with a blanket over his body.

“Um.. b-better I guess.” Stiles replied shakily. He hardly remembered what had happened and the bite was making him feel a bit woozy. He assumed it was because it was working at full force trying to keep his heart beating and lungs filling with air as it fixed all the cuts and broken bones.

“What’s going to happen now?” Melissa asked Derek.

“Well this is really the worst time for anyone to get bit. The full moon is only a couple days away and Stiles is still healing. There won’t be enough time for him to train and get enough control to go through his first full moon smoothly.” Derek replied. Stiles hadn’t thought of this and the information was new. Earlier when Melissa walked in Derek was just asking if Stiles was ok and if he felt anything out of the ordinary. Of course Stiles felt out of the ordinary though, he was a wolf now and all his senses were heightened.

“Don’t worry, the whole pack is going to be here for you and we’ll make sure you don’t hurt anyone, especially yourself.” Derek quickly added in as he felt anxiety starting to flow from Stiles’ body.

As if on que, the whole pack stuffed into the room. Some with small smiles and others with concerned frowns. They all began talking at once giving him words of encouragement and others asking if he was ok as they checked different parts of his body. It all suddenly became too overwhelming. So much heat and so much noise. Too much touching and too much noise. Derek noticed as Stiles’ asked began to shift to that all too familiar golden color and his nails began to grow out and dig into the sheets of the bed.

“Stop! Everyone just stop. Please. Leave me alone, I need a moment” Stiles finally exploded. He was breathing heavily now and they could all sense his anxiety mixed with frustration. He was so scared and confused. He wasn’t ready for this. He never thought he would be. But there he was, wolf claws out and sharp teeth threatening to sprout for the first time. He just needed time he figured, I mean it’s not like he had a choice. What was bothering him the most was the oddly comforting feeling he was getting off Derek. He felt much safer around him and honestly he didn’t want him to leave the room along with the others but he really did need time to think. Scott looked at him apologetically and everyone shuffled out of the cramped room.

Once everyone finally made it out he laid back on the bed and let out a sigh. For now he was just going to focus on healing what was still bruised and broken and deep inside he just hoped somebody would call Deaton because he was still really worried about his current state, considering he was part dog now, and he just wanted to make sure everything was good and he wasn’t a Kanima.


End file.
